


30 Days of Kiralfonse!

by Amselein



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amselein/pseuds/Amselein
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 23





	1. Prompts

Alright!  
Let's try a challenge for once. It might happen that I won't upload a chapter on the exact same day. I have a whole lot of university work and normal work going on, so it might take me a bit longer to digitalize my drafts.  
But you'll get 30 chapters of Kiralfonse!

**Now let's have a look at the daily prompts!**

1\. Favorite song/dance (finished)

2\. Holding partner's dead or unconscious body

3\. "It was their decision! you can't change that fact even though it hurts!"

4\. "Look, Mommy! Daddy helped me make this!"

5\. "I am not like you. I am different..."

6\. Never take life seriously. No one comes out alive anyway."

7\. I thought I lost you! - Hug

8\. At their funeral

9\. "Don't shut me out!"

10\. First Kiss

11\. "Do I get points if I act like I care?"

12\. "Don't go where I can't follow!"

13\. Death of a loved one

14\. "I missed you"

15\. "Remind me to kill you. Please."

16\. Confessing in a letter

17\. "I just want to go home."

18\. Vows

19\. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

20\. "How long has it been since you've slept?"

21\. "Are you even listening to me?!"

22\. I don't want to lose you, too!"

23\. "I turned out to like you more than I originally planned!"

24\. "They are dead and it is my fault!"

25\. And with those words, they left.

26\. Coming of age

27\. A sacrifice

28\. "You are burning up"

29\. "I had to see you again!"

30\. First "I love you"


	2. Favorite song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfonse tries to teach Kiran how to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Canon by Pachelbel, one of my personal favorites of classical music!  
> If you want to listen to it just watch this youtube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ptk_1Dc2iPY

Kiran wanted to know how to dance ever since she was a little girl. Do move as gracefully as dancers and ballerinas had always been a dream of hers. Yet, she never had the chance to learn a step or two. Before Kiran was summoned into the World of Zenith, she hadn’t had something close to an instructor. Her father and mother left her early in her life and her aunt, whom she stayed with for the longest, didn’t get the chance to tutor her before illness took her away from Kiran. Upon arriving in Zenith, Kiran was appointed as the new Summoner and Tactician of the Order of Heroes, a task she hardly grew into. Amidst raging wars and staying alive, there was no place for simple pleasures such as music or dance. It was far more important to save as many lives as possible. How could anybody think of dancing?

Eventually the war was won, and peace started to spread across the lands. Gaping wounds started to heal, and the horrors of war soon started to fade. The people started to live again. Normally and in peaceful harmony. But with a peaceful realm, a war tactician was not required anymore. Soon, it would be time for the Summoner to say her last goodbyes to those she cherished above all else. The leader of the Order of Heroes, Anna, and the prince and princess of Askr, Alfonse and Sharena. The latter invited the young Summoner to a ball held as a thank you for the Order. Up until now, Kiran had forgotten about her wish. However, this wish was now present than ever before. Kiran didn’t want to come across as a fool.

“One, two, three- Ouch!”, Alfonse cried out. For the millionth time, Kiran had stepped on the Prince’s foot during practice. “Ah! I’m so sorry, Alfonse! It is not on purpose, but these shoes are killing me. I can’t control my steps in them!”, the Summoner pointed to her feet. She was wearing heels which she didn’t even wear in her worst dreams. “Come on, Kiran. Your shoes are not the problem here. They are only about 5cms high!”  
“I said I’m sorry! And besides, it would be so much easier if there was music to accompany us. What fool dances to nothing but the silence?” With a deep sigh, Alfonse sank into the nearest chair to inspect his tormented feet and said: “These are just the basic steps. If you can’t perform them by heart without music how would you be able to do so when the band is watching us? You get nervous when people are watching you doing something new.” He looked up, now wearing a soft expression on his face: “I thought it would be easier for you if it was just the two of us.”  
Kiran slowly moved to the chair Alfonse was sitting in and kneeled in front of it. Without a moment of hesitation, she clutched the Prince’s hands in her own and looked him in his deep blue eyes: “Dancing is not meant for me, I think. Maybe I’ll get the hang of it if I practice enough but I doubt that I’ll ever be able to dance with anyone but you.” Her gaze drifted off to his feet: “Well, if your feet are not destroyed by my clumsy steps.”  
A faint giggle was all that escaped Alfonse’s mouth. How could she be so cute? Having practiced for 3 days now, the Prince was certain that Kiran had memorized each and every step of the sequence. She was a fast learner after all. After a short break, the pair started a new attempt of practice. And again, Kiran had difficulties concentrating on timing.  
“You know, I have an idea”, Alfonse said suddenly without pausing the dance, “promise me you won’t back away, ok?” Kiran, looking rather confused, agreed to his condition and waited for whatever the Prince had planned. For a short moment, both of them came to a halt. “Close your eyes and focus solely on me, alright?” “But I can’t dance if my eyes are closed, Alfonse!”, Kiran replied rather shocked. Holding the Summoner a bit closer, Alfonse answered shortly: “Just trust me.”  
With a light giggle, she closed her eyes and nodded. A short moment later, the duo moved slowly on the dancefloor. Before Kiran could even think of stepping on Alfonse’s feet, she heard a faint humming. Was Alfonse humming for her, was he creating music for her? Upon considering this fact, her cheeks were painted in a soft red. As she was told, her only focus lay on the beautiful sound of Alfonse’s voice. After a while, the Summoner forgot that they were dancing.

Alfonse, on the other hand, was well aware of their surroundings. He led Kiran through the ballroom without just once being stepped on. He hummed one of his favorite songs. A slow  
waltz full of emotions. He dreamed of the day he would dance to this song with the one he loved. Never had he guessed that the insecure and shy Summoner he was introduced to all this time ago would turn out to be the love of his life. He had sworn himself to never come close to any hero ever again. And now, here he was, holding the Summoner is his arms, moving slowly and whispering her lovely melodies into her ear. What a fool he was. Yet, a fool in love. A fool that wished time would stand still. He wanted this dance to never end.


	3. Holding Partner's dead body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order is ambushed and Alfonse and Kiran have to go separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
> But I've gotten sick and have far too much work to do...

Kiran had always been a kind and gentle soul. Ever since she arrived in Askr all these years ago, she was the heart of the Order of Heroes. Always, she had tried to help all those in need, heroes and townsfolk alike. Her tactics were masterplans that ensured victory in nearly all battles they had fought together. Over time, Kiran became an irreplaceable member of the Order and a friend to all the heroes, including the prince of Askr himself. Alfonse, who had sworn himself to never get close a hero ever again, formed a bond with the Summoner deeper than any other bond he ever had. In fact, he couldn’t even imagine a life without Kiran at his side.  
Whenever he had the chance to protect Kiran form danger, the prince did everything in his power to keep her safe. Kiran was not made to be part of the battlefield. She was too kind, too soft. Her hands were not meant for killing. Her purpose was to save lives, not to take them. Yet, the Summoner was a person that wanted to know how her plans worked out in practice. For that reason, Kiran joined battles once in a while, trusting Alfonse to protect her. Just like every other time, Alfonse was more than prepared to watch over his trusted partner.

  
The day had started like any other day. The sun was shining, a nice breeze found its way through the camp. No harbingers could foreshadow the coming events of the day. It was peaceful. For now. Not much later, the Order found itself to be a victim of an enormous ambush. Enemy soldiers were lurking near the camp, undiscovered by the scouts. They attacked swiftly and without mercy, sparing no one from their raging bloodlust.  
Amidst the chaos of battle, Alfonse tried to get Kiran out of the massacre.

  
“Kiran, hold on tight! We’ll get you out of here!”, the prince shouted against the clashes of weapons and armor, “You’ll be fine! Promise!”  
The pair raced past fighting and dying troops until they arrived at the tactician’s tent. Completely out of breath and covered by cuts, scratches and bruises, the young man escorted the tactician into her tent: “Stay here until I get you. There will be soldiers guarding you, so everything will be alright, ok?” Kiran, in utter shock, replied: “But what about you? Will you be alright? There are too many! If I could just think of a new strategy, we would have a chance! But all I can do is run away! How useless.” Upon hearing those words, Alfonse grabbed Kiran by the shoulders and wrapped his arms around them in a hasty manner. He did not plan to die on the battlefield, however, he had a strange feeling that something bad will happen, if he didn’t say goodbye to the woman in his arms. Hastily Kiran reciprocated the gesture. She, too, had a terrible feeling about this. “Alfonse, don’t do anything foolish out there. Retreating is nothing to be ashamed of, alright?” Embracing her a little tighter, he answered: “Alright. You, too. Please stay safe and I’m sorry that I can’t stay.” Placing one of her hands on his hair, she began to caress it gently, replying: “The soldiers need you more than I do. The guards will do their job just fine; you’ll see.” After listening to Kiran’s reassuring words, the prince dashed off into battle. A battle he will never forget for the rest of his life.

  
The battle was a quick one. Many men and women lost their lives on that day. The Order could hardly speak of a victory. So much blood was shed. For no reason at all. Askr’s prince searched the battlefield for survivors, yet, his hope of finding somebody still alive decreased from step to step. His feet carried him to the tactician’s tent, Kiran’s tent. In horror, he had to witness the dead bodies of the guards covering the ground in front of the entrance. Panic began to rise. Trembling with fear, he made his way into the tent. Upon seeing the figure laying on the ground, Alfonse rushed over to it. Red. All he could see was red. The once pure and shining white coat of the legendary Summoner was drenched by blood. Her blood.  
“No…”, he whispered. He kneeled down and just held her. The once so warm and cheerful Summoner was cold. Life had vanished out of her body. This kind and gentle soul was no longer. “No...”, he whimpered, holding the cold body closer to his own as to give some of his warmth to her. And then the tears started to flow down his face. Alfonse couldn’t hold them in any longer, he did not want to. “No! Kiran! Please, don’t do this to me. Wake up, please! Come back to me!”, he cried out, ignoring his cracking voice and loud sobs.  
Placing his head on her chest, he hoped to find a heartbeat. Of course, there was none. Wailing Alfonse remained in that position and whispered: “I’m so sorry. If I wouldn’t have gone, all of this wouldn’t have happened, and you would be still by my side. I am so, so, so sorry Kiran.”

  
On that day, Askr might have won a battle but they lost something far more important. They lost the light that shone through the darkest days and nights of war. The light that for so many people represented the hope for a better life. A life in peace. On that day, the light died.


End file.
